All You Wanted
by Lady Katharine Heartspark
Summary: A songfic to All You Wanted by Michelle Branch (perfect song for K/N, look at the lyrics) K/N fluff readers rejoice! I really like this, so read it and tell me what you think!!! Flames are okay, but I hope you liked something!!! *NEWLY REVISED AND EDITED*


Allrighty! Here is my bee-yoo-tee-ful story. It's probably all fluff, but ya know what? A little fluff is good sometimes. I'm sure it's typical, but I thought I just had to get it out there. I first heard this song and I made up a scenario similar to this one in my head, but then I realized it totally fit Kel and Neal. When you read this, just pretend Cleon doesn't exist. The song is "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch.

****

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any of these characters or the song (as much as I wish I did).

****

All You Wanted

Kel sat in her room, alone before the Midwinter ball. Her blood thrummed through her veins, almost as if she were preparing for battle. She didn't know why she was so excited . . . except she knew that Neal would be there. _Maybe, just maybe . . ._ she thought. _Maybe tonight will be the night he _finally_ figures it out._

****

I wanted

To be like you

I wanted everything

__

But I definitely don't want to lose him as my friend, she thought despairingly, caught between her emotions. She wanted desperately to tell Neal how she felt, but what would happen if he didn't feel the same way?

"My lady?" Kel turned her head and saw Lalasa as she inched into the room. Kel gasped at the splendor her maid gently carried. Lalasa beamed at Kel's reaction.

"I have been working on it for a month! Do you like it?" Lalasa anxiously asked.

Kel nodded numbly, overwhelmed by the magnificence. Her maid came over and began to fit her creation around Kel's body. Since Lalasa designed it, everything fit perfectly. Kel was elated. The dress was perfect for tonight! _There's no way Neal can miss me in this,_ she thought.

Kel glided over to the mirror and twirled around. Her dress flowed like water around her body. The bodice was a dark emerald green, made out of a crushed velvet that emphasized her fit body while playing down her stocky build. It was low cut to emphasize her bosom, and fitted tight against her waist. At her hips, the fabric flowed seamlessly into a long sweeping skirt that flowed around her legs. The velvet parted in front to reveal a light green underskirt with three flounces. Her arms were left bare except for the single two inch strap on either side. The color of the fabric brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

"Neal will be sure to notice you," Lalasa said wickedly. Kel grinned, put her finger to her lips in a mock _shhhh_ sign, and floated out the door.

****

So I tried

To be like you

And I got swept away

At the door to the ballroom, Kel paused. She made sure that her dress was in place, then walked forward until she reached the door. The doorman grinned when he saw her.

"Lady Kel! Looking rather magnificent tonight, are we? You'd best hurry up -- you're almost the last person to arrive! By the way, what's the special occasion? You don't dress like this for a usual ball."

Kel laughed. "I just wanted to get dressed up! It is Midwinter, after all." And _I hope I get my own kind of Midwinter Luck,_ she added silently. Out loud she said, "Hurry up and announce me! I want to get inside!"

The doorman bowed. "As pleases my lady."

He swung open the large door that led into the ballroom. Kel stepped forward, partially blinded by the bright lights, while behind her the doorman announced, "Lady Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of the Realm of Tortall!"

****

I didn't know that

It was so cold and

You needed someone to show you the way

As Kel descended the giant ballroom into the crowd of people, she saw someone rushing forward to meet her.

"Kel! You look fantastic!"

Neal grabbed her and hugged her. She smiled happily. In the background, she felt the chatter of countless people. The orchestra struck up a slow waltz, and Neal bowed overly low, a mock of royalty.

"Lady Kel . . . would you care to dance?"

Her heart thumping, Kel nodded.

****

So I took your hand and

We figured out that

When the time comes I'll take you away

"Neal?" She murmured, almost inaudibly, her heart wrenching inside her chest as they danced. "I have something I need to tell you . . ." she trailed off.

"What? I can't hear you" he whispered. His breath stirred the air by her ear.

"I . . . I think I'm in love with you," she whispered.

He halted, and didn't answer. They stood, frozen in time, on the ballroom floor.

"Wha -- what?" Neal stuttered.

****

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cared

"I I don't understand," Neal stuttered. Kel started to speak, but Neal cut her off. "I'm sorry. I — I have to go." He slowly backed away towards the giant entrance door. _Oh, no! I've ruined it! Now he'll never talk to me again! What have I done?_

****

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

She followed him with her eyes, unable to move. Neal was halfway up the stairs. Neal was in front of the door, walking walking away. He was gone. He was gone. She stood in silent misery among the shatters of her dreams. A single tear dripped down her cheek and fell to the floor, melting into the ground.

She stood staring at the door, her mind numb. _I don't believe it. Where do I go from here? _she thought. Her eyes never left the spot where Neal left the hall -- and her hopes -- behind him.

As she watched, Neal re-appeared. He stood at the top of the stairs, alone and unannounced. Slowly, every eye turned to the lone man standing at the top of the stairs.

He looked around, searching for someone. His eye's locked with Kel's, and he raced down the stairs as she stumbled forward. In front of the entire Court, he ran to meet her. Without a word, they fell into each other's arms, his lips warm upon her own.

****

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cared

He broke away, murmuring, "I was halfway to my rooms when I realized that I should be going in the opposite direction."

"What took you so long?" she choked out through the lump of happiness in her throat.

"Well, I thought I'd make you wait," His smile turned wickedly devilish.

"You meathead." She studied Neal's face closely, checking to see if he was pulling a prank. Neal stopped smiling and stared intensely back at her. The answer she was looking for surfaced in the depths of his hazel eyes. A slow smile spread across her face, and she pulled him back into her embrace.

****

All you wanted was somebody who cared

If you need me

You know I'll be there


End file.
